


I Remember

by Autumn_Froste



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Froste/pseuds/Autumn_Froste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories have a way of pouring in</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I'm completely awful at summaries. 
> 
> Writers live on comments, so some would be greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> Also, I was thinking of expanding on this, but I don't know, so... Feedback, Please!!!!

She awoke in a blind panic. She’d tangled herself up in the sheets. She couldn’t breathe. She had to get out of there. She had to get outside. She could breathe outside. It didn’t matter if it was storming outside, the rain coming down in sheets. She got to the roof and she stumbled to a spot, a nook where two walls met. She put her back there and she slid down them as she remembered her past, every punishment, the training, all the terrible things she’d done… HIM. The first time he made her feel. How he made her feel. Then they took it away, both him and the memories. They took him away from her first. They both fought them, kicking and screaming to get back to each other. Then, they took the memories away. 

She looked up and suddenly he was there. After months and months of looking for him, of Steve and Sam looking for him, he was standing before her. He dropped to his knees in front of her, reached out and gently touched her face with his cold metal hand at the same time brushing her hair behind her ear, just like he used to. He smiled a sad smile. A smile that spoke volumes of pain and sorry, “I remember you.”

She hadn’t allowed herself to think that he was actually there until that moment, until he touched her. And now, it was as if the world stopped; the rain stopped falling in mid-air, she no longer heard the wind blowing. She tentatively reached out a hand to his face. His beard felt scratchy against her hand. If she was dreaming, she didn’t want to wake up. Not this time, not again. She finally had what she wanted back, her heart. “I remember you, too.”


End file.
